New Year's Eve Countdown
by SoManyJimiFeels
Summary: Heather decides to throw a New Year's Eve party, complete with masks. What happens when Vincent decides to crash the party and see Catherine. One-shot of fluff.


**AN: **I know it's way past New Year's Eve but I didn't get this idea until two days after. This is my first fic. I know it's long and a lot of fluff but please let me know what you think. And of course the normal disclaimer, I don't own Beauty and the Beast in any way, shape, or form.

Vincent sat outside on the fire escape waiting for Catherine. Snowflakes drifted lazily down to land on his hair but he didn't really mind the cold. It would be warm enough once she let him inside. Catherine had sent him a text earlier to meet at her place, mentioning something about a case. To be honest, Vincent would have been on her fire escape that night even if she hadn't texted him. He knew she was fine now but ever since she had been shot he felt like he needed to know she was home safe. He couldn't constantly watch over her, as much as he wished he could, but then again Catherine didn't really need constant watching. She was strong and she proved that over and over to him.

Still he liked to know that she was home and safe after her days of patrolling a city that he knew the darker side of all too well. Sometimes he would tap gently at her window and make up some excuse as to why he was there. Other nights, when she got home particularly late and seemed tired, he would just sit on her fire escape and listen to her settle in for the night. It was on those nights that he learned the most about her, the little things that he kept tallied in his mind. Little things like that fact that when she cooked alone she would turn on music and dance as she moved between the counter and the stove. She would watch only horror or action movies with other people but gravitated towards romance movies when she watched movies alone. Despite her protests she was never really able to say no to her family or Tess. She didn't snore but she made little humming noises in her sleep that his sensitive hearing barely caught. He knew it was wrong to spy but he couldn't be a full time presence in her life, not the way a "living" person could. Somehow knowing Catherine's small, personal traits made up for it. It made him feel like he belonged to her world because it was becoming increasingly clear to him that she was his world now. This should have worried him—it sure as hell worried J.T.—but it just didn't.

Vincent tugged the collar of his wool coat up to protect his neck from the late December chill. He turned his attention, and hearing, to the occupants of the apartment. He heard Catherine sigh loudly from her room and listened closer.

"This was supposed to be a small get together Heather, not a full blown party." Vincent could hear the exasperation in her voice.

"I know, I know. It started out that way but then more people could come than I thought and we all had so much fun at your birthday party, remember the drinks and the photo booth, and then the party just kind of…grew."

"It's a masquerade party. In my apartment. This party didn't grow, it exploded. I thought we were doing this so we could still celebrate together without me having to deal with large crowds. After everything lately I could really just use a quiet night with a few friends." Catherine sounded exhausted and Vincent was beginning to worry that maybe the events of the last few months were starting to take a toll.

"You're right, I'm sorry Cat. I can call everyone and cancel I guess..." Heather's voice trailed off. Catherine sighed again and Vincent couldn't help but smile. He knew what that sigh meant.

Defeat.

"No Heather, don't do that. Hey maybe it'll be great, it is New Year's Eve after all. I mean you've been talking about the magic of starting over and everything all week so maybe we just need a good start to the new year." Her voice expressed more happiness than Vincent knew she felt. He also knew Catherine was stubborn and her voice expressed a determination that this night would have to go great because she believed it would. After all, the same thought process had worked when she bridesmaided up. Vincent sent her a quick text message letting her know he was there.

"Thanks big sis!" Heather squealed a little louder than necessary. "So do you have a date? Or are you waiting for a mysterious tall, dark, and handsome to show up at midnight like in the movies? Maybe Mystery Wedding Guy? Don't think that in the chaos of that night I forgot about your unknown dance partner just yet."

"How could I? You've only asked me who he was every day since." Vincent heard Catherine's phone chirp. "Now if you don't mind I still have a ton of work to catch up on and I'm pretty sure you're going to be late to work if you don't leave soon."

Vincent could hear Heather swear loudly, guessing that she had looked at the clock and realized what time it was. He waited for her to rush around the apartment and leave before climbing through Catherine's unlocked window.

"You know you really should just set your clocks ten minutes early; it would save Heather all the rushing around." Catherine spun in her chair to give him a bright smile. He couldn't help but smile back, his chin tucking down to give her one of his rare shy smiles. Moving to the bed he sat down while Catherine pulled one of her knees up to rest her chin on.

"Well that would take away all of my entertainment and I promise she would still find a way to be late." Catherine flashed another smile at him before turning back to her desk to grab a folder. Taking a picture out of the folder, she handed it to Vincent. A small blonde girl smiled up from the picture. "Her name is Emily Mason. She went missing a couple days ago. Now I don't want you to go looking for her but I know you see parts of this city that I never will. Could you just keep an eye open for me?"

"Yeah, of course." He studied the picture closely, memorizing the girl's traits. He handed the picture back to Catherine. As she tucked it back into the folder on the desk, she knocked a card onto the floor. Vincent stooped to pick it up, noticing that it was an invitation to the masquerade party. Heather really must have gone all out if actual paper invitations were involved. He would have paid money to see Catherine's reaction when she first saw it. "So a masquerade party huh?"

"Yeah. Heather's idea, not mine." She took the card from Vincent's hand, her fingers brushing against his. "I would have invited you but you know…" Catherine looked down at her hands. Vincent reached out to place a hand on her knee.

"Hey don't worry about it, I understand." He looked into her eyes hoping she understood. Of course he wished that he was normal and could go to parties, but he couldn't. Wishful thinking didn't change that. His toned changed to a lighter one. "Plus I already have a pretty busy New Year's Eve planned. J.T. is going out with Sarah so it'll be an endless parade of 'what shirt should I wear' and getting him unfreaked out. And with all the parties going on I'll have plenty of damsels in distress and drunks to watch out for on my nightly walk. New Year's Eve is a big night for a midnight vigilante I'll have you know."

"Unfreaked out? Is that even a verb?" Catherine looked at him with an eyebrow raised, her voice teasing.

"More than bridesmaid up is." Vincent laughed lightly, realizing how normal he suddenly felt. Visiting Catherine was becoming the best times of his week. He may live in a warehouse and be dead to the world but right now as he sat on her bed bantering back and forth he felt alive, normal. Her hazel eyes met his and he knew there was no way he could give that up.

Catherine stood in the middle of her living room looking at the masked crowd that had filled her apartment. Heather had bought Catherine a black beaded cat mask in hopes that it would get her sister more excited about the party. The black mask covered the top half of Catherine's face with two small fabric cat ears sticking out the top. Cat appreciated her sister's attempts to include her, allowing Heather to make a small fuss over her and pick out a simple black dress to go with the mask. In the kitchen Heather was mixing cocktails, complete with a silvery sparkled mask. Catherine couldn't help but be a little in awe of Heather's ability to light up a room. She seemed to have a constant group of followers laughing and talking loudly.

Not that Catherine didn't have her own followers for the night but there was a difference in hers; they weren't wanted. Evan had been hovering near her for most of the night, not always right next to her but always within eyesight. And then there was Derek, Heather's not so subtle attempt at finding Catherine a date. He was clean cut with light blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He had a good job (lawyer) and he was nice (he complimented her) but something was missing. _Like a deep voice and biceps that could bend iron_, a quiet part of Catherine's mind noted. Unfortunately Derek hadn't quite caught on that Catherine wasn't interested and had attached himself to her for the night. She had just managed to ditch him with Tess found her.

"So you have to admit this isn't an awful party." Tess carried two shots in her hands, offering one to Catherine. She shook her head no; Tess shrugged her shoulders and tossed both shots back. "At least there are some cute guys here."

"Yeah. Heather did do a pretty great job with this." She smiled at her partner lightly. Tess studied her partner knowingly.

"You okay Cat-in-the-Hat? You seem quiet and you're not drinking."

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just been one hell of a year. And I'm still on some meds so I don't want to drink too much." Tess wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder and squeezed.

"Hey it's a new year and it's your Saturn year. Everything is going to align for you, I can feel it."

"I hope you're right Manslayer." Catherine said, squeezing her partner back.

"Catherine! There you are!" Derek pushed through the crowd. Catherine couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh. Suddenly an idea hit her but Tess was going to kill her later.

"Derek, have you met my friend Tess? I really think you two would hit it off." Tess looked from Catherine to Derek. Catherine watched Tess sized up Derek, may she wouldn't kill her after all. Either way, Catherine made her escape before Tess or Derek could react.

She moved away to a window near the crowd of people dancing to the music that pumped through her apartment. Looking to the clock she noticed that the new year was only a few minutes away. She looked down from the clock and saw Evan moving toward her through the crowd. He must have noticed the time as well.

"A cat huh, detective? Not very original." A deep voice from behind her spoke. Catherine's hear beat jumped and she closed her eyes before turning around. She had tried, and failed, to not think of him the whole night; it was too much to hope for. She opened her eyes, letting out the breath she had been unknowingly holding.

He was here. Her face broke into a wide smile. Her eyes took in his dress pants and black button up with the sleeves rolled, quietly appreciating his muscular arms and the way the fabric hugged his chest. He wore a simple black mask that completely covered half of his face, the side with his scar she smartly noted, and left most of the other half uncovered. His eyes studied her intensely and hers unknowingly mirrored the look.

"Vincent what are you doing here?" She moved closer to him so that they could talk quietly.

"Haven't you seen Batman or The Amazing Spiderman? All midnight vigilantes wear masks, I'm just stopping here before I go on to save the world." He reached out to touch her cat ears. "You look amazing by the way Catwoman. You always do." His voice was low, his eyes focused on the fabric ears. Catherine blushed beneath his gaze.

Suddenly aware of the other eyes around her, Catherine took Vincent's hand and led him to the center of the crowd of dancers. The best way to hide was in plain sight. She settled her hands on his shoulders. His hands went gently to her waist, his touch always careful in comparison to the damage they both knew those hands were capable of. Only Catherine rarely thought about the beast side of Vincent. Yes it was a part of him, but it wasn't who he was. There was no way he could be a monster to her, not when she knew how caring he truly was. Vincent may disagree with her view of him but she knew that he was wrong.

"Thank you for being here Vincent, for always being there when I need you. Looks like you found your damsel in distress after all." Behind her Catherine heard the crowd begin to count down towards the new year. Somewhere in the apartment a tv had been turned on for the ball drop.

_Ten._

_ Nine._

_ Eight._

Vincent tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're wrong you know. You could never be a damsel in distress." He stated it matter of factly. Vincent's eyes hazel eyes met hers.

_Seven._

_Six._

"Why not?" Catherine asked the question shakily, her stomach in knots. She couldn't look away from his gaze.

_Five._

_ Four._

"Because you're the one always saving me." He said it so quietly that Catherine barely heard him.

_Three._

She reached up with one hand to cup his partially covered cheek.

_Two._

Vincent closed his eyes at the contact. His head leaned down closer to hers and Catherine pushed up to the balls of her feet.

_One._

His lips met hers unhurried and gentle. Catherine felt his strong arms curve around her. She felt safe in his arms, despite being surrounded by others and the danger to Vincent's identity if they found out who he was. She knew he couldn't exist in her world, not completely but she was starting to realize that she couldn't exist in a world that Vincent wasn't somehow a part of. Being with him felt right, she didn't have to try to be anything. Now that she was in his arms she knew this was where she belonged. She could never give that up.

_Happy New Year!_

Catherine pulled away to look into Vincent's eyes as the crowd around them shouted loudly. He looked back at her in startled awe. Some day she would convince him that his was worth it. Catherine felt her stomach flutter at the intense look of longing in Vincent's eyes. She bumped her forehead gently against his before pressing her lips to his once more.

A couple nearby bumped into Catherine, knocking her out of her fantasy world. Across the room Evan was talking to Heather and both were looking in her direction. She grabbed Vincent's hand, entwining their fingers, and pulled him towards her room and to the safety of their fire escape.

Catherine sat next to Vincent on steps of the fire escape. Vincent had grabbed a blanket from her room on their way through the window and had draped it around Catherine's shoulders. They had settled into silence, each one processing what had just happened. Catherine looked out at the lights, the constant glow of the city that never sleeps. Vincent was tense next to her, waiting for her to speak first. Barely noticeable in the shadows, his eyes had taken on a golden hue and his heart beat still hadn't completely calmed. He took it as a good sign (hopefully) that Catherine's heart beat still moved quickly as well.

"So." Vincent's gravelly voice broke the silence. Catherine turned to look at him.

"So." She echoed with a nervous smile. _Come on Chandler, you chase murders for a living. You should be able to handle talking. _Catherine tried to rally herself. "So this, you and me, good or bad?" She hated how weak the question sounded but she needed to know where he was at.

"Good." The word shot out of Vincent's mouth. Catherine smiled at his quick response. "I mean bad because I'm me and I can't give you a normal life. But good because I don't care about those things when I'm with you. So what about you, good or bad?"

"Good, definitely good." She moved closer to him on the step. "I don't want normal Vincent, I just want you. I used to think that normal went out the window when you saved me but the more I learn about my mother the more I realize that normal wasn't a possibility long before I met you. It was just a lucky break that you were there to save me. I know it's going to be tough but I think that this, us, is a good thing." They sat in silence for a moment more. Catherine could feel Vincent starting to relax.

"Hey are you cold, do want some of this blanket?" Catherine slid up tightly against Vincent's side and wrapped the blanket around both of their backs and shoulders. She leaned her head against his shoulder and felt Vincent press a kiss to the top of her head. Vincent lifted his head at a sound that Catherine assumed only he could hear.

"I think Heather is coming." Vincent started to get up. Catherine's hand on his arm stopped him before he could disappear into the shadows.

"Stay. Please." The words came out as a whisper. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes. He would always have the fear of being a creature hunted; nothing she did could change that. There was a flash of yellow in his gaze and she could tell that his fight or flight instincts had kicked in. "Trust me." Her voice was certain, causing him to stop. Still he remained standing.

"Cat! Where are you? Oh there you are. Whatcha doing outside?" Heather leaned through Catherine's bedroom window. Her eyes flitted from Catherine to Vincent. "Mystery Wedding guy?"

"Heather, I'd like you to meet my friend V." Heather looked Vincent up and down. Vincent couldn't help but stand a little taller under her scrutiny, a leftover habit from troop inspections as a soldier. Heather gave a nod of satisfaction before turning to offer her hand with a wide smile.

"Hiya V. I'm Heather, Cat's baby sister."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Vincent tentatively shook Heather's hand.

"So Cat does talk about us to her mystery guys, good to know, since you know, we know so little about you." Vincent could feel Catherine rolling her eyes without needing to see her face.

"V. is a doctor which is why—" Catherine started before Vincent interrupted her.

"Which is why I'm such an awful date and I stand her up more times than I'd like, but hopefully not more times than Catherine can forgive." He looked to Catherine with a slight smile.

Heather let out a low whistle. "A cop and a doctor, huh. It's a miracle you two ever see each other with those kind of hours."

"That's the thing. This", Catherine motioned to between Vincent and herself, "is kind of new and we don't want to tell many people yet. You know how dad gets, and Tess too for that matter, every time there's even a rumor I might have a date."

"Oh yeah, of course. My lips are sealed." Heather pretended to zip her lips closed. "Even to Evan and Tess?"

"Especially to Evan and Tess. Work is stressful enough without their questions and Tess' innuendoes. I'll tell them eventually but for now you're the only one I want to know."

"You got it Cat! Pinky promise." The two sisters hooked pinky fingers. "Well I better get back to the party. Happy New Year Mystery Wedding guy!" Heather walked to the door before turning back. "Thanks for telling me Cat." She said quietly before turning back to join the party again.

Catherine turned to Vincent, taking his hand. She could tell he was still nervous. Anticipating any questions he might have, she spoke.

"We can trust Heather, I promise. She may seem, out there, sometimes but I can always trust her. After my mom was killed, my dad started working a lot. Heather and I only had each other. That kind of trust isn't easily broken." Vincent nodded before sitting down beside her again. He pulled her in close so that he could put his arms around her. She curled into him, laying her head against his chest.

After a moment's silence he spoke. "Does it get hard, all the lies?" Catherine could feel the vibrations of his voice through her cheeked pressed to his chest.

"But I didn't lie." She picked up her head to look into his face. His forehead furrowed. "V. could be a nickname for Vincent. You are a doctor and this, this is something new that I want the time to quietly explore. I didn't lie." He looked at her in awe again.

"You make me feel so normal." He said quietly with a shake of his head. Catherine grinned up at him, a sparkle in her eyes.

"That's disappointing since you make me feel extraordinary."

"For me, normal is kind of the same thing." He leaned his forehead down to touch hers. "So what about Tess and the others?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now at least I don't have to hide you from Heather. You deserve more than a warehouse Vincent, so much more. My apartment isn't much but you should have another place you can go. The warehouse has already become my second home, I want to return the favor."

"J.T. is going to have a heart attack, you know that right. He's been trying to get me to diagnose you as the medical illness that he suffers from; he calls it Catherineitis. So far the symptoms are anxiety and a possible ulcer." Vincent smiled at her and Catherine's heart beat sped up again. Whenever he smiled it seemed like he was completely transformed into who he was before becoming a super soldier.

"He can't have seriously expected you to live only in the warehouse until you were a hundred. I know you Vincent Keller, you would have found a way to give J.T. ulcers with or without me." She smiled brightly, eyes crinkling. "Also I'm using Catherineitis the next time I want to call off work."

"So we're going to try this, this you and me thing?" He looked down at her seriously. Catherine could have sworn he was holding his breath.

"We're going to do this, together. Just like we do everything else." Vincent looked down at her reverently. Catherine was so much more than he could have hoped for. He had expected empty days in the warehouse or being hunted down. A life with Catherine was almost too much. He wouldn't mess this up and Catherine could see that promise in his eyes.

"Happy New Year Vincent." Catherine reached out to pull him closer.

"Happy New Year Catherine." He murmured before his lips met hers.

**AN:** And they all lived happily ever after.Thanks for reading!


End file.
